With the diversified development of electronic products, the demands on portable energy sources are gradually increased. For example, consumer electronic devices, medical instruments, electric bicycles, electric vehicles or electric hand tools use portable power sources as sources of electric power. Among these portable power sources, rechargeable batteries (also referred as secondary cells) are widely used because the electrochemical reactions thereof are electrically reversible. Moreover, among the conventional secondary cells, lithium-ion secondary cells have high volumetric capacitance, low pollution, good charge and discharge cycle characteristics, and no memory effect. Consequently, the lithium-ion secondary cells are more potential for development.
As known, the performance of the secondary cell is influenced by many factors. Generally, the material for producing a positive electrode (also referred as a cathode) is more critical to the performance of the secondary cell. Because of good electrochemical characteristics, low environmental pollution, better security, abundant raw material sources, high specific capacity, good cycle performance, good thermal stability and high charge/discharge efficiency, the lithium iron phosphate-based compound having an olivine structure or a NASICON structure is considered to be the potential lithium-ion battery cathode material.
However, due to the hindrance of the crystalline structure, the lithium iron phosphate compound has very low electronic conductivity and low lithium diffusion rate. Consequently, the applications of the lithium iron phosphate compound are restricted. Therefore, it is an important issue to enhance the electrical performance of the lithium iron phosphate compound.